When You Say Nothing At All
by Celeste E. Lune
Summary: A collection of fluffy one-shots revolving around a certain White God and Tsundere Devil. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, guys, I am back!_

 _So recently, I've been watching play-throughs of Mogeko's work, and the one game I really liked was The Gray Garden (I liked Wadanohara and the Deep Blue Sea too, but it was so heartbreaking...). So I decided to write some fluffy stories with the song 'When You Say Nothing At All' as my prompt, cos' I think it fits perfectly._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko's works, nor do I own the song. I am merely using the characters and the lyrics to satisfy my need for lovey-dovey stuff._

 _A/N: They may be a bit OOC, cos' I've never written about them before..._

 _This is set after they had beaten back the invasion and everything was more or less back to normal._

* * *

 **It's amazing how you can speak right through my heart**

Carefree, calm and cheerful. That was how everyone saw Etihw, the God of the Gray Garden. No one knew of the regrets that plagued her mind, what dark and terrible nightmares haunted her sleep at night.

No one but Kcalb. After all, he was witness to her moments, when she would wake up crying in despair.

On nights like these, he'll gather her up into his arms, let her cry onto his shoulder, act as her support. He didn't know the details of her nightmares, but he could guess; he had them too, after all. He just dealt with them a bit better.

Tonight was such a night, where Etihw had woken up with a scream. Kcalb was by her side in an instant, and the God clung onto him like a lifeline.

"K-Kcalb…"

She was shaking, badly. Whatever happened in her nightmare, it had scared her terribly. It was disconcerting, to see the usually calm Etihw so… broken. Kcalb's arms went around her, pulling the God into a warm hug.

"Shh… Etihw… It's ok…"

"I… saw you die."

He jolted at that. She… dreamt that he died…? Oh, right… he did almost die fighting Ivlis… So she was afraid of losing him…

Etihw held onto him even tighter, as if to reassure herself he was really there. She almost lost him that time… to see it happen in her nightmares made it worse.

What if… what if this was a dream too?

"Please… please don't go away…"

At this, Kcalb tilted her face upwards to meet his eyes, willing her to see that this was reality, that he was here, alive and well.

"Etihw… I'm not going anywhere."

With just that one sentence, Etihw's worries vanished.

* * *

 _So I had this idea that Etihw is a strong, confident character, but underneath she hides a vulnerability that only Kcalb (and possibly Wodahs and Alela-Grora) knows about. So this story was born, because everyone has moments where they needed to lean against someone for support, and I think that Etihw is no different._


	2. Chapter 2

_Next story. \\(^.^)/_

* * *

 **Without saying a word, you can light up the dark**

He was darkness incarnate, the King of Devils. He only knew destruction until a few thousand years ago, when he and Etihw had a truce.

Today, he was co-ruler of the Gray Garden, a world born from peace.

'And to think I destroyed this world twice…'

Just then, he heard the great doors open. Looking up, Kcalb saw Etihw walk in, dressed in her usual white and grey garments. She nods in greeting and settles on her 'throne' with a serene look, looking out at the world she had created.

Right… she made this world from scratch. Not him. He would only destroy what he touched. Ultimately, Etihw was the true ruler of the Gray Garden, and he was merely a figurehead for the devils.

He… did nothing for this world.

Turning back to face Etihw, he blushed when he realised that the God had been staring at him.

"W-what?" He asked gruffly.

She didn't answer… and instead gave him a kind, radiant smile.

With that one smile, his world of darkness lid up with a brilliant light.

…

"Hey, Etihw? Why were you… staring at me?"

"You were thinking gloomy things again, weren't you? I was thinking about how to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours."

"…"

* * *

 _And there you have it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_This one gave me a bit of a block, but in the end, I came up with this... Enjoy?_

* * *

 **Try as I may, I can never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing**

"Kcalb…"

The Devil turned to Etihw.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"You called me, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

"You did."

"I did not; are you hearing things?"

The God had an innocent, clueless expression. So she really didn't know what he was talking about…

"N-never mind…"

All was blissfully silent when…

"Kcaaalb."

His head shot up at the teasing tone. Looking over to Etihw, he found her deeply engrossed in a book. It can't be her… right?

Shrugging it off, he went back to what he was doing.

"Kcalb~"

Said Devil blushed a deep red at the sultry moan. He turned to glare at Etihw, who remained oblivious to his plight.

"Etihw, whatever you're doing, stop it!"

She looked up from her book, looking very confused.

"Doing what?"

"Don't play dumb; you were messing with me, weren't you?!"

"I honestly don't know what you mean. Kcalb, is something wrong?"

Kcalb's face blanched at that, complexion turning even paler than usual before he darted out of the library.

Oh, no, he _was_ sick!

...

Meanwhile, back in the library, Etihw was laughing hard.

"O-oh, I really must use this method to tease him more often…!"

* * *

 _Since Etihw always teases Kcalb in the game, I thought that she'd be likely to do something like this just to screw with him XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Originally, I wanted to have this go a bit further, but halfway through I'm like: O.O_

 _So... This is all you get. Sorry. I can't write a full smut to save my life (ok, maybe I could), but hopefully an implied one is good enough...?_

 _Here's a bit of Kcalb making a move on Etihw~_

* * *

 **The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**

It wasn't often they were intimate…

Oh, who was she kidding? Kcalb may be shy and antisocial, but in their private moments he was anything but.

Mind you, he wasn't always this… forward, but years of living with her had taught him a thing or two.

"Etihw."

The God smiled at his red face, so much in contrast to his usual pale complexion. Even to this day, he still blushed whenever he initiated a sensual moment with her.

Not that she was doing any better herself…

"Yes~?" Etihw purred.

"Aren't you… feeling constricted in those clothes?"

Ooh, straight to the point, eh? She could work with that.

Etihw unclipped her cape, letting it fall to the floor. She then proceeded to slowly unzip her dress, leaving a trail of bare flesh for Kcalb's eyes to follow.

"Better?" She smirked.

"Much."

He shrugs off his heavy coat and began unbuttoning his jacket as Etihw backed away and sat on his bed. Kcalb follows, noting her every move… then he smiles at her, a predatory smirk that held dark promises. She shivers at the sight; the message was clear.

 _I need you. Now._

And she wants him too, more than anything. By the time he reaches her, they were both deprived of clothing. Kcalb gently pushes Etihw down onto the soft mattress as her arms looped around his neck, drawing him in for a kiss...

* * *

 _Yeah... That's as far as I can go..._


	5. Chapter 5

_So I imagine that when they first made peace, things didn't always go so smooth and they each have their own insecurities. Here are Etihw's worries._

* * *

 **There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me**

There were times when she wondered why Kcalb stuck around. After all, she was his past sworn enemy, killer of countless demons… He could've simply left, since he had little to no ties to this world. So why did he stay?

"Say, Kcalb?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you stay?"

He looked up at her, confused by the sudden question. But when she met his gaze, he averted his eyes.

Still uncomfortable with her, huh?

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering why you stuck around for so long."

Kcalb's eye began to twitch. Was she serious? Wasn't she the one who wanted peace? Isn't that why they put up with each other?!

"If memory serves, you were the one who asked me to stay and rule this new world with you!"

"Yes, I am aware of that."

She was being infuriating as usual. Kcalb took a deep breath to calm himself; it will not do to break the truce they had formed…

"I'm just… wondering why you actually stayed."

He turned to rebut… and came face to face with a melancholy Etihw looking down at her hands. It was… scary. He had become somewhat used to her confident and teasing nature that seeing her look so unsure of herself was weird.

"I mean, you could've just left, you know. I am your sworn enemy, and I'm sure you hate my guts…"

Now Kcalb was confused. What's wrong with her?

She was babbling, but she couldn't stop. Truth be told, she felt insecure. Their truce was young in its development, and she did all she could to make him happy with his situation… but on some days she feared it wasn't enough.

He killed many of her angels… but really, was she any better? She's killed many of his demons as well, not to mention she had sealed him underground for who knows how long… She was also to blame for this world's destruction.

"You didn't have to stay here. You could've simply left, never to see me again, and-"

"Etihw."

The God stopped her tirade mid-sentence, startled by him calling her name. He rarely ever did so.

"Yes, Kcalb?"

"…I… stayed because I want to."

That surprised her. Was he… telling the truth? He wanted to stay?

Kcalb turned to look at her then, meeting her gaze for the first time. His eyes told her all she needed to know.

 _"_ _I'm not leaving."_

* * *

 _I believe that the main thing she'd be worried about is whether Kcalb was happy with where he is, since Etihw did kill many of his followers and later sealed the Devil beneath the earth for many years..._


	6. Chapter 6

_I think that, as the King of Devils, Kcalb holds a lot of destructive power within him, and when he uses it things get messed up real fast. So this is my take on what could've happened after Kcalb uses the powers he had kept dormant for so long._

 _Set after the invasion._

* * *

 **The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall**

 ** _He was the King of Devils._**

Kcalb was shy, antisocial and easily flustered. He was known as the kind Devil of the Gray Garden. Despite his past deeds, Yosafire and the rest still accepted him.

However, no one knew of the recent internal struggles he had. No one but Etihw.

 ** _He was the King of Devils, destruction incarnate._**

Within the darkness of his room, Kcalb fought to hold in his urges, the need to destroy. It was never this unbearable before, but then again, he hadn't been using his powers for a very, very long time. After the invasion, however…

There was a reason why Kcalb stopped using his abilities all those years ago, and it had nothing to do with the peace.

 ** _He was the King of Devils, destruction incarnate. He can only destroy…_**

His power surged within him, demanding to be let out, but Kcalb suppressed it. He will not let things revert back to the way they once were.

He'd rather break off a horn than bring harm to this world.

So he hid in his room, bearing the pain himself... Then, the door to his room creaked open.

A figure in white slipped in, closing the door behind her before walking briskly to where Kcalb was huddled at the foot of his bed.

"Kcalb."

Etihw. She was the last person he wanted to see while in this state. He could potentially lose control, lash out and impale her with one of his black diamonds…

No. He'll kill himself before he can hurt Etihw. She's… too important to him.

"Hey… Kcalb…"

"Don't… Don't touch me…"

 ** _He was the King of Devils, destruction incarnate. He can only destroy… and fall into darkness._**

It was getting worse. Kcalb had to physically jerk back to prevent himself from lashing out. He was losing it…

Then a gentle hand landed on his.

Etihw kneeled in front of him, eyes soft and warm, not fearing the potential harm he could do to her.

After all, this was Kcalb. She knew he would never hurt her.

The Devil looked at her hand, so small and soft compared to his larger, rougher ones… he could so easily break her bones…

Instead, he held her hand, treading their fingers together, drawing upon Etihw's strength.

"It's alright, Kcalb. Let it all out."

"B-but…"

"I'm here, remember?"

Yes… she was here. She always brought him back after his… tirades.

So he let go, his power sweeping through the castle, shaking it to its foundation.

But the castle held strong.

And when he was done, she pulled him back.

* * *

 _'_ _I… only destroy.'_

 _…_ _.._

 _'_ _It's fine. I'll fix it.'_

* * *

 _I absolutely love these two quotes. Best quotes of the game._


	7. Chapter 7

_Being the shy Devil he is, this is probably how he expresses his love for Etihw..._

* * *

 **You say it best… when you say nothing at all**

All it took was for them to almost lose one another. After the invasion, the two rulers came to realise just how much they really cared for each other, and once everything was rebuilt, they took the time to discover their newly confessed love, much to the chargin of Yosafire, who had caught them almost kissing more than once.

I. Love. You.

Three simple words. Yosafire heard Etihw say it all the time to Kcalb, and it never failed to put a blush on the Devil's face.

However, while Etihw often says 'I love you', Yosafire has never heard Kcalb say it back to the God.

"Etihw? Haven't you wondered why the old man never says 'I love you' to you?"

Etihw chuckled at that, a fond little smile on her face.

"Oh, he does occasionally; but usually he prefers to… say it in a different way."

Kcalb was notoriously shy, especially around Etihw. He couldn't say those three words to her without stammering, and only ever managed this feat on rare occasions. So he chose to _show_ his affections instead.

It was in the way he would always have tea ready for Etihw every morning, made just the way she liked it.

 _I care about you._

It was in the way he'd check in on her when she was busy with work, and in the way he comforted her whenever she woke up from a nightmare.

 _I worry about you._

It was in the way their lips would meet in a sweet kiss, the gesture familiar but never growing old.

 _I love you._

Yes, he said these three simple words through his actions, and Etihw wouldn't have it either way.

* * *

:)


	8. Chapter 8

_This is part one of the story, told from Etihw's point of view._

* * *

 **All day long I can hear people talking out loud**

It was a day of celebration, the anniversary of the day the Gray Garden beat back the invasion. Blancblack Castle was filled with the sounds of cheer.

Etihw sighed.

She loved mingling with her people, but truth be told, she'd rather take this day to reflect on what had happened in silence and be grateful that everyone had survived.

Still, Kcalb was putting up with it, so she would too. Besides, Wodahs would have her head if he caught her sneaking away…

A few hours into the celebration, she was already tired and in need of a quiet place to relax, yet she continued to put on a smile for everyone.

"Lady Etihw."

She turns to Wodahs, who pointedly shifts his gaze to the side, a silent permission: _Go._

Nodding her thanks, she slips away. No one saw her leave… well, all but one.

Etihw ends up in the gardens, but even this place isn't free from the noise emitting from the front of the castle.

"Is there not one quiet space?" She grouched.

Still, she sat down on the grass, feeling some of her tiredness dissipating. Looking up, she gave a little smile.

"The stars sure are pretty tonight…"

Etihw closed her eyes, relaxing, enjoying the night breeze… This felt nice…

"Eti?"

Her eyes flew open.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's part two, told from Kcalb's point of view._

* * *

 **But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd**

Kcalb was tired, but he had to be present. He'd rather hide away in a dark little room and reflect on the events that had occurred on this day, and he knew Etihw thought so too. She may be sitting straight and smiling, but he knew she was tired. Kcalb could see it in her dull eyes.

Sighing, he turned back to the events. If she was going to sit through this, then so would he.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spots Wodahs silently walking up to Etihw. With a gesture from the Head Angel, the God slips away, thanking him in the process.

Hey… why does she get to leave?!

"Brother."

Kcalb turns to Wodahs, who nodded to the side.

"You can take a break, if you'd like."

"…"

The Devil was off in a second.

He found himself walking towards the gardens, the only peaceful spot he knew. Stepping through the doors, he was greeted with an interesting (and dare he say pleasing?) sight. Etihw had her eyes closed, head tilted towards the sky, short black hair flowing with the breeze. A serene smile adorned her face, a nice change to the strained grin or the frown she constantly wore in the last few weeks.

"Eti?"

The God opened her eyes and turned to address him. Surprise decorated her features for a mere second before it was covered up by her usual smirk.

"Oh, Kcalb. Got tired of the party?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Hmm…"

They remained like this in silence until Etihw patted the ground next to her.

"Sit?" She asked.

Kcalb took her offer, settling himself down. She then leaned against him, and he didn't protest. He knew she needed to rest herself, and if she wanted to use him as a support then he'll gladly oblige.

"Stars are pretty tonight, huh?"

At her prompt, the Devil looked up. Yeah, the stars were wonderful.

"Etihw."

"Yes?"

"Are you… feeling alright?"

At that, the God sighed. No, she wanted to say, she was tired and frustrated and ready to pass out till next year. Instead, she gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Work's just been a little hectic."

Just then, a loud cheer and some laughter echoed through the castle.

Right, the party. They had forgotten.

But neither wanted to go back.

Still, Etihw sighed, sitting back up.

"Well, I guess it's back to the party, then."

But then Kcalb wound his arm around her shoulders, pulling her back to lean against him once more. Etihw looked at him in surprise, but his face was turned away to hide his blush.

"Y-you're tired… let's just stay here for a while."

The God contemplated teasing him… and promptly decided against it. Instead, she wound her arms around his waist and settled fully against him, closing her eyes with a sigh.

The noises have vanished.

And that was how Wodahs found them much later: the two rulers of the Gray Garden asleep on the ground, locked together in a warm embrace.

* * *

 _I'm getting warm, fuzzy feelings..._


	10. Chapter 10

_I'll admit, I winged this one, cos' no matter what I wrote, it all ended up being cringe-worthy..._

* * *

 **Try as they may, they can never define what's been said between your heart and mine**

It was nighttime, and all was quiet. Under the blankets, someone shifted and fell still again, laying on top of another taller figure.

It was dark, but Etihw didn't need to see to know that Kcalb was watching her, guarding her. Sighing, she nuzzled into his bare chest and felt an arm wrap around her equally bare shoulders.

"You're awake."

"Hmm," the God chuckled, "So were you."

"Couldn't sleep."

Comfortable silence fell between them. Etihw placed a hand flat over Kcalb's chest, where his heart was, and felt its steady beat.

It was reassuring to hear it.

Sighing once again, Etihw rested her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. She nearly lost him that time…

"Are you alright?" Kcalb asks.

The God nods in reply, and the Devil relaxes, hugging her to him. As he gently strokes her hair, Etihw falls back to sleep with the sound of his heartbeat as a lullaby. Kcalb follows soon after, her comforting weight a constant reassurance that she was alive and well.

* * *

 _Aaand we're done! Please review and tell me how it was. I haven't been writing any stories lately and I think I'm losing my touch..._


End file.
